The Life of a Rat and a Riceball
by taya sohma
Summary: What happens when the curse is broken and Yuki and Tohru start to have feelings for each other? Will Kyo try to accept it or try to steal Tohru? What happends when Yuki and Tohru start their relationship, or more importantly during their relationship?... RATED M PLEASE READ IT IS MY FIRST FAN FIC AND I NEED TO SEE IF MY WRITING IS GOOD! :3 THANKS!
1. Starting love can break hearts

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! PROOF:**

**Me: Do I own Fruits Basket Kyo?**

**Kyo: SHUT THE HELL UP CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!**

**Me: Well your no help... Well I don't own Fruits Bakset.**

**(TOHRU)**

It was cold morning, a breeze came in through the window. My eyes fluttered open as I started to look over at the clock. 6:52. "I need to get up! I still need to make breakfast and and I need to get some more soy sause and milk!" I got out from under the covers and threw my feet over the bed. I looked down. I was still in my pijamas. A flowered yellow silk top and matching silk bottoms. I walked over to the dresser, when... *THUMP!*... It was in the next room over, shigure's room. "Oh Shigure! You naughty boy!"said a voice. "I don't think I want to go check it out because I think I know what's happening. And sometimes I wish I didn't." I thought. I got changed into a pair of short blue jeans, and a pink short-sleeve shirt. I slid my door open and walked to the bathroom. I walked over to the mirror in the bathroom. I grabed my brush, and started brushing my hair. I pulled it back into two braided pink-tails.

**(TOHRU, KYO AND YUKI)**

I walked out of the bathroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen where Yuki and Kyo were, quarreling as usual. "Good morning!" I said. They turned to me with blank faces wich turned to happy ones within a split second. "Good morning Honda-san!" They both said. They looked over at each other again and gave each other annoyed looks. "What would you like for breakfast?" I said walking toward the counter. "Oh, Honda-san, I'm not very hungry. Your meal from last night still has me full." Said Yuki, as I giggled. " Ya, me neither." Said Kyo. "Hey where's that damn dog anyway..." Just at that moment, footsteps started down the stairs followed by some childish giggling and talking. " Oh my dear Shigure, I will miss you until I sneak in tonight!" " Don't you say that infront of the kids, you might deflower our dear Tohru..." They turned to the kitchen now noticing that me, Kyo, and Yuki could hear every word they had said. "..." The room went silent for a moment until " Well goodbye my dear Shigure, I shall see you tonight!" As Ayame left out the door, Shigure turned to us. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BASTARD DOING HERE! AND WHAT DID HE MEAN WHEN I SNEAK IN TONIGHT!" I stared of into space, not understanding what had just happened. " Oh calm down Kyo, it was just Ayame being Ayame... Of coouurrssee heee dooeeesnn'ttt snnneeeaaak iiinnn aaattt niggghhtttt tooo dooo naaaugghhtttttyyy ttthhhiiinnggsss..." said shigure. " Why you damn perveted... DOG! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" "ap-ap-ap Kyo. It's not nice to say things like that." Said shigure pushing against Kyo's forehead, as kyo ran toward him, stopping Kyo from getting to him. "I think I have seen and heard enough horrifying things for today, how about you Tohru. Tohru?" I shook my head and faced toward Yuki. " Ummm yaaaa. Ya. Yes." I said shaking off what had just happened. " How about I take you shopping;" Said Yuki " You have a list of things we need right?" "Yes, thank you Yuki-san." I said running over to the table and picking up the shopping list. "Come now, let's leave these tow idiots be." I ran over to Yuki, took his hand and we walked out the door. "Tohru, remember that night when you saw Kyo-Kun change into his true form and, then you brought him back?" Yuki asked. "Umm, yes." I responded. " Well I just got an e-mail from Hatori-san and he said he took a DNA sample of one of the zodiac members and so..." Yuki trailed of. " And so what?" I asked slightly confused. Yuki walked over to Tohru. Tohru's eye's widened. Yuki was hugging her! Tears started to form in Tohru's eys, as she started to hug Yuki back. They seperated, then Tohru looked up at Yuki. "I'm so happy for you Yuki." "Tohru! You-you-you left out the san!" said Yuki suprised. " I know." said Tohru, as she blushed, then buried her head into Yuki's chest.

"Tohru! You left you shopping bags at the..." *THUD!* Tohru looked over to see at the top of the hill, to see a heart-broken Kyo. Tears formed into Kyo's eyes. "no" said Kyo in a weak voice. "No. NO!" he said once more, than ran off. Yuki looked down at Tohru to see her tears of joy, turn to tears of regret. She started to run towards Kyo, but was stopped by Yuki's hand grasping her's, trying not to let her go. " Tohru, please. don't leave me." Said Yuki with tears in his eyes as well, his violet eyes swirling with emotions. Tohru caught one more glimps of Yuki, before letting go of his hand and running of towards Kyo.

**(KYO)**

I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET THIS HAPPEN! Kyo thought as he ran off toward a tree back at the house. "I NEED TO RUN FASTER, DAMMIT! IF I DON'T RUN FAST ENOUGH SHE'LL COME AFTER ME!" Kyo thought. He looked down at his bracelet. The black and white one that has prevented him from changing into his true form for many years. He stopped. He tore of the bracelet. Beads shattered over the grass." If I change into my true form I will be able to run faster." he thought. He waited a moment. Nothing happened. He waited another moment. Still nothing. "Why isn't this working! I should be changing into my true form!" He said. *CRACK- CRACK-CRACK-CRACK!* "OH NO IT"S PROBABLY HER COMING AFTER ME!" He said in a loud whisper. Kyo ran as fast as he could to a tree and up the tree branch.

**(TOHRU)**

"Why am I so stupid!" Tohru said to herself. *Rustle-Rustle* "What was that...?" Tohru questioned in her mind. She looked around to see nothing but bushes and trees. Then she looked up, to see Kyo in pain, curled up on a tree branch. "It's Kyo-kun!" she thought both upset she had hurt his feelings but happy to find him. She walked over to the tree, then started climbing it, trying not to get noticed. She climbed to the branch he was on. "kyo?" she said quietly. He turned around startled, almost falling off the branch and down the tree, but caught himself quickly and pulled himself up in a sitting positon. "AAHHHHH! Oh. It's you. What do you want." Kyo said annoyed by her just sitting there, knowing she probably liked that damn rat. "Well..uh...I just wanted to say... well what I wanted to say was..." "JUST SPIT IT OUT!" Kyo pulled back, regreting what he said even though he thought she deserved it. "Oh. I'm sorry that I bothered you but I just wanted to say..." "I know you don't love me. I know what you said when you saw me in my true form wasn't true." Kyo said looking to the left, out into the forest. "That's not true it's just... I don't know. OK? I think I love you both but I don't at the same time. It's hard. I don't actually know who I love." Kyo turned to Tohru. They leaned in closer, right where their lips just bairly met. "Well I know one thing for sure," said Kyo " I love you Tohru Honda." He leaned in and kissed her. His tounge try to beg it's way into hers, but she wouldn't allow it. She turned away, to make the kissing stop. She looked out into the forest like kyo had a minute ago. " You know Kyo, if their is one thing you have now made see, it's who I actually love." Kyo grinned thinking it would be him. " And that is that I don't like Yuki," She continued " And that I like you, as a Best friend.I think I love Yuki. She threw her legs over the tree branch to one side. Kyo's grin faded into sadness. " But I do have one suprise for you." She turned towards Kyo and kissed him on the cheek. At that moment, she hopped off the branch, to the one below it, and jumped to the ground. She ran off. Kyo cupped his hand around his cheek, as tears flowed down his face. He curled up into a ball, closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Thats what happends when you daydream

I** DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**ME: OK let's see if wee can get some more help here... OK, Yuki do I own fruits basket?**

**YUKI: What do you mean fruits basket?**

**ME : THE TV SHOW YOU IN?! DUMMY!**

**YUKI: OH MY GOD! MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A TV SHOW?! AAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**ME: OK you are no help at all... why must I do everything myself? ****_*sigh*_**** I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET.**

**(PREVEIOSLY ON THE LIFE OF A RAT AND A RICEBALL: Tohru realizes she loves she Yuki more than Kyo, but still considers Kyo as a Best Friend. KYO: HEY WHY DOES THAT SISSY RAT BOY GET ALL THE GIRLS HUH? WELL AT LEAST SHE KISSED ME! MWUAHAHAHAHA! ME: DUN-DUN-DUN KYO: OH SHUT UP!)**

**(TOHRU)**

I ran to the house as fast as I could. Twigs and loose branches scratched my legs, drawing blood. I didn't really feel it because I was to focused on telling Yuki how I felt.I approached the house, hoping Yuki was there. "Oh my dear Tohru, It looks like you had quite a rough adventure in the woods." Said Shigure sarcasticlly. " Have you seen Yuki?" I said ignoring what he had just said. He looked at me confused, then started to grin. " Aahhh so you have removed the _san_ from Yuki's name, now haven't you."said Shigure. Tohru pushed back, blushing, but continued on. "Yes, now have you seen Yuki?" Shigure pointed outback, handing me a wet towel. I wiped the blood off my legs, tossed the towel in the laundry then quickly ran out back. Yuki turned around, right when I ran towards him, throwing my arms around him as we spun around. I looked into his confused violet eyes. Right then snow started to fall. I brought my face close into his. "I love you Yuki Sohma." Then I kissed him. His eyes widened, but soon closed. Shigure stood at the door as he watched the two love birds happily kiss, then walked away to his office, with a new writing idea for his novel. Tohru took her lips of of his then hugged him. They stood their in the falling snow. The cold didn't bother them, they were to focused on each other. She took her head off his shoulder then looked deep into his eyes. "But Tohru-san I thought you liked Kyou-kun?" Yuki said both confused yet happy. " Well, when I went over to him to talk to him, he kissed me, wich made me realize I didn't love him. I love you." Said Tohru. "I love you too." Said Yuki. "And by the way,"she continued"You can take the _san_ out of my name." She kissed him again, but with passion. They fell back off the porch into the soft, pillowy snow. Tohru landed ontop of Yuki. Her legs over his body made him shiver. she flung her leg back over, so she was laying down next to him. She curled up next to him and closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

**(Kyo)**

Tohru kissed him passionetly, their tounges exploring each others started to un-button his shirt, reavaling a very masculine upper body. " I want Yuki."said Tohru "What?" said Kyo confused. "YUKI! I WANT YUKI!" Tohru yelled. Right then, the door opened and Kyo started to turn into a more invisble self, almost like a ghost. He watched as Yuki pick Tohru up and carry her to Yuki's room. Kyo followed, but they didn't notice Kyo. He walked right threw the door without it breaking. He started walking towards the bed but for some reason just went right threw it. He watched as Yuki laid Tohru on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt. He laid down on Tohru as they started to kiss. Kyo watched in horror. Tohru tore off her shirt revealing a pink with black polka-doted bra. Kyo couldn't believe this was happening. It was his worst nightmare. Tohru slid down Yuki's pants as he slid down her skirt, not parting from the kiss. Yuki stuck his hands behind her back as they flipped over, with Yuki on the bottom and Tohru on the top. Yuki unclipped Tohru's bra and slid it off, her breasts pressing against Yuki's bear chest. Kyo ran over to Yuki and Tohru, trying to push Yuki away, but only susceeded in going right threw them. Write when Yuki tried pulling down Tohru's uderwear, when the shelf fell one Kyo. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed Kyo as he fell out of the tree, hit one branch, then fell to the ground. Blood splattered. Suddenly everything went dark.

**(Hatrori)**

"Can I drive please please please, with naughty suger on top Hatori?!" Said Ayami, as annoying as usual. "FOR THE LAST TIME YOU CANNOT DRIVE AYAMI!" said Hatori in an annoyed voice. "Fine, fine, Hatori, you don't have to be so mean!" Hatori was about to lose it until he noticed on the side of the road an unconscios body. He stopped, opened the door, and walked over to the beat up and bruised body with Ayami. "EWWWWWW What is that thing?!" Said Ayami pocking the body with a stick. "Ayami I know it's your instinct to poke things with a stick if you don't know what it is," _*Wich isn't always the best idea.* _Hatori thought. " but now isn't the time to do that, beacuse I think that _thing_ is KYO!" "OH MY GOD!" Said Ayami, dropping his poking stick. They picked up the unconscios Kyo, put him the car and drove as fast as he could to his doctors office.

**(THE SOHMA HOUSE / YUKI, TOHRU AND SHIGURE)**

Yuki had carried Tohru up to her bed and walked half way down the stairs when he heard Shigure talking on the phone. "Hello? Ahh yes, hello Hatori." Yuki rolled his eyes. "WHAT?! OH MY GOD! REALLY! WE'LL BE RIGHT THEIR!" Shigure hung up the phone and looked up at confused Yuki. Shigure had worry in his eyes. "Yuki go get Tohru NOW!" Yuki had never heard Shigure be so serious. The situation must have be bad. Yuki walked up to Tohru's room where she was sleeping. He walked in and shook Tohru. "mom is that you?..." said Tohru grogily. " Tohru, it's Yuki, this is an emergency, you have to get up!" Said Yuki frightened. Tohru woke up right away as they ran down stairs. Tohru was so worried about what was going on she didn't even put her shoes on. "Hello Tohru, my dear flower, get in the car! We must go NOW!" We all ran out to the car, as Shigure drove as fast as he could to Hatori's office. The quickly got out of the car, and ran into Hatori's office. Right when they got in there they stood at the door in horror. Before them was Kyo, unconsious, covered in bruises and blood. " OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Said Yuki. Tohru covered her mouth and passed out, as Shigure walked over to Hatori still with a horrified face and not taking his eye's of off Kyo. Yuki picked up Tohru and walked over to the chair where he set her down and she started to wake up. She looked at Kyo again." What happened?" Said Tohru threw tears. " Well I was driving with Ayami when we found him unconsious on the ground next to the road, under a tree." Said Hatori calmly. "Will he b-be o-ok?" Asked Yuki still in shock. "Well i'm not exactly sure. He as broken his left leg, his right arm, twisted his left wrist, and cut open his side. I have disinfected the cut, and I will soon be putting on a cast for both his leg and his and I will wrap his wrist." Said Hatori. " I'm going to stay here with Kyo as long as it takes. I will stay threw surgery, whatever it is!" Said Tohru " He is my best friend" "Tohru, I don't know if that's the best idea. It might put you in a positon, where it might be uncomfortable watch." Said Yuki. "I agree also." Said Shigure and Hatori. " I don't care," Said Tohru" I will stay as long as I need to." "Very well." Said Hatori. Tohru walked over to the chair by Kyo. " Please be OK. Please." Said Tohru, caresing his hand.

**(KYO)**

Kyo's eyes fluttered open. "Wh-where am I?" Said Kyo lifting up. He looked around. He was in his bed. He noticed a slight change in weight in his bed. He looked over to see a girl with dark brown hair, yellow silk pijamas, and bows in her hair. Kyo jumped up, startled. The girls eyes fluttered open. "What's wrong honey?" Said the girl who was actually and adult. " Umm-Umm who are you, and where am I?" The girl looked at him confused, then smiled. She looked familiar. She almost looked like an adult Tohru. "Really? Sweety, remember i'm your wife Tohru Sohma, and you are at our house. You can be so silly sometimes." The woman laid back down, closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Kyo ran out the room and into the bathroom. He ran over to the sink and splashed his face in water. He dried his face with the hand towel and looked at himself in the mirror in shock. He got closer to the mirror. He studied himself closely. He looked like himself only... LIKE AN ADULT! He ran downstairs to see an adult Yuki and an adult Saki Hanajima. They were washing the dishes and laughing and kissing. "Oh hi Kyo-kun!" Said Yuki smiling. Kyo descided to go along with it. "Ummm hey Yuki-san." " Kyo-kun, you and Tohru-san slept in for breakfast again." said Yuki "Oh ya, sorry about that." Said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Why good morning Yuki-san!" Said the adult Tohru. "And a good morning to you to -san!" Said the adult Yuki. "Oh and hello Saki, how was your and Yuki's 14th anniversery date?" Asked Tohru. "Oh it was wonderful! Just like old times." Said Saki sighing, and laying her head on Yuki's shoulder." Then all of a sudden everything started to go blurry as Kyo collapsed on the floor. The last thing he heard was "I love you Kyo" but wasn't sure who it came from.

**(TOHRU/HATORI'S OFFICE)**

Tohru was asleep as Kyo's eyes fluttered oped once again. He had awoken in much pain. He looked down to see his shirt off, and a big cut, stiched together on his side. He lifted up enough that he could see the clock without to much pain. 12:56 a.m. _"DAMN! WHY DOES MY BODY HURT SO MUCH! THIS DOESN'T FEEL LIKE AN ILLUSION OR A DREAM."_ Thought Kyo. He looked down to see Tohru sleeping on the side of his bed. She looked like the Tohru he knew and loved. Tohru was whispering things in her sleep. "i love you kyo. i'm sorry yuki. no leave me alONE!" Tohru suddenly woke up. Kyo smiled. He knew deep down inside she still had feelings for him. "KYO YOUR AWAKE! ARE YOU OK!" Kyo was a bit suprised. "Uuuhhhh, is this a dream to beacuse you just left the Kun out of my name." Tohru blushed. "Uuuummmm sorry. But still... are you OK?" Asked Tohru. "Uhhhh ya i'm fine." Kyo said, trying not to menchion what he just heard her say in her sleep. "Well, Hatori said you would be OK too leave after you woke up." Tohru announced. Kyo looked down too see his arm in a cast, his leg in a cast and his wrist wrapped up. Kyo carefully swung is legs over the bed. "Here's let me help you wrapp up your side and put a shirt on." Said Tohru . She took some gauze tape and wrapped up his cut for him carefully. Then, she took his shirt and pulled it over his head, and put hiss arms threw the sleeves."Here's your cruteches." She said handing him his crutches. He took them and started to walk towards the door carefully, trying to create the least pain possible. Tohru ran over and opened the door, revealing Yuki, Shigure, Ayami, Kisa, Hero, Kagura (of course), Ritzu, Hatsaharu, Hatori and Momiji. "Hey everyone," said Tohru "Look who's awake!" Everyone awoke at once to see Kyo standing before them. They got up from their seats straight away, and crowded around Kyo. "I can't believe you all came to see me!" Said Kyo happily. "Of course we did! We care about you Kyo-kun! Your part of the family!" Said Momiji in his childish, but sweet voice. That made tears fill Kyo's eyes. He was suprised the rabbit he had picked on ever since they were little said that. "Oh Kyo, my love!" Came a familiar, smooth, but frighting voice. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Fumes came out of Kagura's ears. "Whoa, whoa, whoa their Kagura. You should attack Kyo with love for the next one and a half months." Said Hatori. "He still needs time to heal." Everyone said their goodbye's and left for home.

**OK I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THE SECOND CHAPTER! SORRY IF SOME OF MY SPELLING IS WRONG, I WAS DRINKING THE MOUNTAIN DEW WITH CAFFINE, AND CAFFINE DOES THINGS TO ME LIKE WRONG SPELLING AND TRYING TO FINISH THE SECOND CHAPTER AT 1:00 A.M IN THE MORNING! PLZ, COMMENT! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, SO I NEED TO KNOW IF MY STORIES ARE GOOD! :3 THANKS!**

**ME: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL OF THIS TO COME OUT**

**KYO, YUKI, AND TOHRU: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SEQUEL?! DO WE EVER GET A BREAK?!**

**ME: NOPE! NOW GET BACK TO WORK MY MONKEY BUTLERS...**

**KYO, YUKI, AND TOHRU: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US?!**

**KYO: YA YOU % #$!**

**ME: AP-AP-AP KYO IF YOU USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE, YOU'LL GET FIRED.**

**KYO: REALLY?! THAT'D BE GREAT! THEN I CAN GO ON LIVING MY LIFE, WITHOUT BEING CONTROLED BY AN EVIL WRITER!**

**ME: IF YOUR FIRED, YOUR BANISHED FROM EXISTENCE THOUGH. SO YOU MUST OBEY MY EVERY COMMAND.**

**KYO: GRRRRRRR! YOU % #$!**

**ME: I WARNED YOU!**

_***POOF!***_

**ME: OH WELL I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO FIND ANOTHER MONKEY BUTLER!**

**KYO: HEY LET ME OUT OF THIS BOX!**

**YUKI AND TOHRU: DID YOU HEAR SOMETHING?**


	3. Love may have results

I** DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**ME: OK I think I know who to ask...Hey Hatori, do I own fruits basket?**

**HATORI: The characters of Fruits Basket were created by Natsuki in the Manga, written and illustrated by her. The Manga was serialized in 136 chapters in the monthly manga magazine Hana to Yume between January 1999 and November 2006, and collected in 23 tankobon volumes by Hakusensha. The series was adapted as a drama CD distributed as a promotional item with an issue of Hana to Yume and as a 26-episode anime television series produced by Studio DEEN initially broadcast on TV TOKYO between July 5 and December 27, 2001...**

**ME: SHUT UP HATORI! FINE I'LL SAY IT! I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET! I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

_***CLICK_CLACK_BANG!, CLICK_CLACK_BANG!***_

**HATORI: What's that?**

**ME: MY BRAIN IS ON INFO OVERLOAD! **

_***BOOM* (My brain splatters everywhere)**_

**HATORI: Well as I was saying...**

**ME: HURRY TO THE STORY BEFORE YOUR BRAIN EXPLODES!**

**(Previously on The Life of a Rat and a Riceball: Kyo fell out of a tree while dreaming about Tohru x Yuki, and was rescued by Hatori and Ayami, who poked him with a stick and called him a thing. Kyo fell asleep and dreamt about Adult him and Tohru, and when he wakes up hears Tohru whisper ****_I LOVE_****_YOU_**** in her sleep. Kyo is OK but has to heal for the next month and a half.)**

**(AFTER THE HOSPITAL/ AT HOME)**

We arrived home, and we went to bed after the long, exhausting day.

**(TOHRU)**

"GRRRRRRR!" Said Kyo's true form. "RUN TOHRU RUN!" Shouted Yuki. "NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" I shouted. I woke up sweating and hot. It was morning already. I got my clothes on: a navy blue shirt and knee high white pants. I walked into the bathroom, picked up my hair brush, brushed my hair, then pulled it back into a long braid. I walked down to the kitchen and made breakfast. "Good morning Tohru." Said Yuki. "Oh! Good morning Yuki!" Said Tohru, glad to see Yuki. " That stupid cat wanted me to tell you he is in to much pain to get up this morning, so he won't be coming down for breakfast." Said Yuki. "Oh. OK then!" Said Tohru, setting Yuki's breakfast on the table. Yuki walked over to the table and began eating breakfast. Tohru grabbed the second bowl of breakfast she had made for Kyo, and headed upstairs. She knocked on the door, then let herself in. There, before her laid a sleeping kyo with only his pants on. She kneeled down by the bed. "Kyooooo-Kunnnnn, wakkkkeee uuupppp..." Kyo's eye's slowly opened. "oh hello tohru..." He said sleepily. "I brought you breakfast!" Tohru said proudly. Kyo sat up, then let out a yelp. " ARE YOU OK?!" Asked Tohru worriedly. "Ahh, ya." Said Kyo."Well I brought you some breakfast." Tohru said once again. "uuhhh thanks, you didn't have to." "It's my pleasure!" Tohru said as she left the room. She walked back downstairs, and back into the kitchen where Yuki continued to eat breakfast. "Hey Tohru, I don't believe we ever got to go shopping, did we?" Commented Yuki. "How about I take you?" He said. "Sure! Thanks!" Yuki finished breakfast, grabbed the shopping bags as Tohru picked up the shopping list. "Ready to go?" asked Yuki. "Yup!" said Tohru. They went to the farmers market to pick up groceries, then decided to get on the SUBWAY to go to the city. "Hey Tohru, stay right their, I'll be right back..." said Yuki running off to a random store. Tohru sat on the bench, waiting for Yuki.

**(YUKI)**

Yuki ran off to a jewelry store. He walked inside to a case full of necklace's and charm's. In the case he saw the perfect charm's to put on one of the necklace's. It was a cute little riceball hugging a little cute rat. Yuki grabbed the charm and picked up a silver chain necklace. He walked over to the store clerk. "Umm excuse me? I would like to buy this charm and necklace." said Yuki to the clerk. "Very well, that'll be $4.35." Yuki handed him the money and started to head back to Tohru. Before Yuki got there he slid the charm onto the necklace and into his pocket. He spotted Tohru and walked over to her. " Oh Tohru, I got you a present!" Said Yuki excitedly. "Really?! Thank you so much! You didn't have to!" Yuki walked over behind Tohru, and slid the necklace out of his pocket, and clipped it around her neck. "Well while you were gone, I got you a present to!" exclaimed Tohru. She slid out a picture frame of him and her. She had gotten it framed just for the two of them. They exchanged blushes and Tohru gave him his gift.

**(THE SOHMA HOUSE)**

It was about evening when Tohru and Yuki came home. Tohru had made dinner, and then went to bed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Tohru shouted. Another growl was made by the beast she had thought she loved. "EEEEKKK!" Tohru said waking up in a fright. It wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear it, only her. She didn't want to fall back asleep alone. She walked over to Yuki's room trying to be as silent as possible, so she wouldn't disturb anyone. She quietly opened Yuki's door. " Umm Yu-yu-yu-Yuki, can I come in and sleep with you?" She said in a whisper. His beautiful violet eye's fluttered open. "huh?" he said in exhaustion. "uhhh ya sure, I guess."He said. Tohru crawled into his bed, in hope's that being in comfort would help get rid of her terrifying dream. She got under the covers with him. Yuki turned, and faced Tohru. Their noses touching, and their eyes meeting a gaze. Slowly their eyes closed, their heads turned, and their lips met. They kissed each other with passion, as Yuki slowly slid his tounge into her mouth. Yuki put his arms down on her waist and Tohru put her hands on his face, holding him there. "Do you think your ready for this?" asked Yuki, his eyes staring into hers. "Yes." answered Tohru firmly, her heart racing. Since it was usually hot in Yuki's room, Yuki didn't have his shirt on. Yuki flipped over on top of Tohru, his legs spread apart over her body. Slowly, he undid her pijama top, revealing a light pink bra. Yuki undid his pants, and slid down her skirt, now only wearing underwear and a bra. Yuki slowly came down on her and they continued kissing passionately. Yuki put his arms behind Tohru, unclasping her bra. He slid it off and Tohru nervously, pulled down his underwear. The only thing holding them back was Tohru's underwear. They decided to leave it on for _now. _Yuki's grey and silver hair fell down into his face, as Tohru giggled. "Tohru, I think we are old enough, but this is your decision. We can go farther, or we can just keep it where we are." Tohru was confused at what he ment farther. "Umm I guess I am ready." Said Tohru a little dumbfounded. Yuki slid down her underwear. He slid his (I'm sorry I just can't say the word. But you know what I mean!) into her little by little. Slowly he started to reach her climax. She let out little moans and yelps. "Yu-yu-yu-yuki, what a-are you d-doing?..." Said tohru. "This is what I meant by further. Are you OK? I can stop if you'd like." said Yuki in a comforting voice. "N-no I guess. I-it's OK." Yuki pushed in a little more and more, until Tohru let out a yelp. Yuki's seed spilled into Tohru. Yuki got off of her, as they panted. They crawled under the covers, Tohru rapped her arm around Yuki and they fell asleep. (The next morning) The sun flooded into the room. She sat up and felt a pain in her crotch. She would have to live through it, so no one could get suspiscios. She got up, and tip toed over to her room. She went to her drawer and put on some new close. She headed downstairs. No one was up yet, so she decided to go to the pharmacy and get something important. Very important. She walked into the pharmacy, going all the way back to the medicine ile. She grabbed what she needed and walked to the clerk, where she bought it and left. When she got home she snuck up to the bathroom. (about 5-10 minutes later) "Aaaahhhhhhh!" Tohru screamed. Everyone ran into the bathroom to see Tohru on her knees, and next to her a pregnancy test that said _pregnant._ "WHAT THE HELL!" Exlaimed Kyo. "SHIGURE WHAT DID YOU DO TO TOHRU! DID YOU GET HER PREGNANT?!" "No it wasn't me!" said Shigure in response. "THEN IF IT WASN'T YOU... WHY THAT BASTARD YUKI! HE GOT TOHRU PREGNANT!" "Says who?" said Yuki in a calmly fashioned voice. "WHY YOU LITTLE!"

**(A few moths later)**

****"Well Miss Tohru Honda, I am happy to say you are having a beautiful baby...GIRL!" Said the doctor. Tohru squealed with joy as she squeezed Yuki's hand.


	4. New Secrets Revealed

**OK THIS IS THE CHAPTER I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE, SO I AM GOING TO SKIP TO THE STORY AND SAY, I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET.**

**(AT THE HOSPITAL)**

And that is when I was born. Yup, that's me, Taya Sohma. Well not technically a Sohma yet, but soon to be... "What should we name her?" asked Tohru. "How about Taya?" asked Yuki. " I love it." answered Tohru. "She seems pretty healthy so you should be ready to go after a few tests." said the doctor. After the tests the baby - or I - we were ready to go home. We walked out of the hospital, to the suprise of everyone Tohru personally knew, was there. "LOOK EVERYONE IT'S TOHRU!" Yelled Momiji at the top of his lungs. Everyone turned to Tohru then crowded around her. "Tohru my beautiful flower, it seams you have given birth to a beautiful seedling! It's good to see you!" said Shigure. Tohru smiled. As she turned, she saw Yuki bowing down on one knee. Tohru's eyes widened. "Tohru, well we already have a kid, started a family, and been through so much. Tohru Honda, will you marry me?!" Tohru's eyes filled with tear, as she handed the baby to Hatori and went of to hug Yuki. "Of course I will!" said Tohru with tears of joy in her eyes. She took the baby back from Hatori and cradled it. "We are going to have a great family, if only mom were here to see it." she said to me. "But I am." said a voice, whispering in my ear. No one else seemed to notice. Everyone got into their cars, as we left for a journey far beyond what they thought.

**(THIRTEEN YEARS LATER)**

"Happy Birthday!" Exlaimed Tohru. " Now who wants pizza and cake?!" The kids cheered as if they were saying yes. "I do!" said Taya. Tohru put the pizza on one table and walked into the kitchen to get the cake. Tohru brought the cake out and turned the lights out as she lit the candles on the cake. The kids sang happy birthday and began to eat. " Are you haing fun Kyoun?" questioned Taya. "Ya! This party is awsome!" said Kyoun. "Who's ready to open presents?!" asked Tohru. The kids all walked into the livingroom where they picked up their presents and awaited for theirs to be opened. "Me first!" said Kyoun eagerly. Taya took his present and untapped it carefully to reveal a hand knit blue teddy bear. " I kinda made it myself." said Kyoun shyly. Taya blushed and smiled, " I love it! " Taya snuggled it upagainst her face. It smelled of freshly washed clothing and spring time. Taya set it down next to her and opened the rest of her presents. As she finished Taya looked a little let down. "What's the matter sweety?" asked Tohru. "Well," answered Taya "I haven't gotten the dog I wanted." "But you still haven't opened our present!" said Tohru cheerfully. Tohru handed Taya a big, heavy box. As Taya opened it, a defined 'bark' came from it. At that moment, a grin spread across Taya's face, as then she moved quicker, tearing the paper apart. When Taya was done unwrapping, she unfolded the box and out came a little black lab that licked her. "Thank you so much mom and dad!" Later that evening, Taya waved everyone goodbye. "Hey thanks for the great party!" said Kyoun shyly. "Ya... uh, no prob." Taya smiled a crooked smile. "I'll see you tommorrow at school, ok?" said Taya. Taya and Kyoun leaned in and hugged each other goodbye. Kyoun walked off towards his car, as Taya walked inside. Taya trugged up to her bed and fell asleep after a long day. The next day, Taya woke up at 8:13. " Oh no!" Thought Taya " I only have 11 mintues!" Taya practically ran out off bed and over to her dresser where she dressed in a navy blue and white striped fleece tanktop with sleeves, short denim jeans and a pair of black converse. Taya ran out the door where she only had minutes to spair when the bus pulled into her driveway.

**(SCHOOL)**

When Taya got to school, she met up with her best friends; Ciara amd Kyoun, and walked into the building. "So what class do you have first?" asked Ciara. "Pre-Algebra with Mrs. Racile. How about you Kyoun?" asked Taya. "Oh, well I have English with Mr. Prail." said Kyoun. "Ohhhhn I heard Mr. Prail is mean! Good luck!" exlaimed Ciara. " I have Ms. Lucianda. She's really nice!" At that moment the bell rang. "Well, better get to class!" said Taya, and they all ran off. After first period, Taya walked to her locker to get her things for her next period, only to be distracted by a certain boy. He had black hair, and green eyes. He wore a black and white striped T-shirt, black jeans and black tennis shoes. While Taya was in a daze, Kyoun started to walk to his things, only to notice Taya off in la-la-land. Kyoun looked at where Taya was looking only to see the boy. Kyoun tried to ignore it. "Uhhh- uhhhh hi." stammered Taya. The boy only looked at her for a split second before turning and walking away. Taya looked down at the floor and turned to her locker where she got her things, and left for second period. After school ended, Taya walked over to her friends again at the black-top. "Hey, who was that guy you were gazing off at in second period?" asked Kyoun. Taya blushed then responded "No one, anyway, wanna come over later Ciara?" asked Taya to Ciara. "Sure, just let me call my mom and tell her." Ciara picked her phone and dialed a number. "Hey my mom says I can stay the night." said Ciara " Ya you can stay at my place." said Taya. Ciara said a few more things then hung up.

**(HOME)**

Taya and Ciara walked upstairs to Taya's room. As they walked in, Caira began her sentence. "Hey guess what!" Ciara said exitedly. "What." Questioned Taya. " So, I was talking to Kyoun during fourth period and he told me he had a crush on you!" Taya looked a Ciara both suprised and astonished. "I'm serious Taya! I totallythink you should ask him out!" said Ciara."I don't know... I mean, we've been friends for a long time, and it would sorta be akward to ask him out. But that does explain why he was so concerned about me gazing at that guy." said Taya. "Well you should at least give him a chance!" said Ciara exitedly. " OK fine, i'll try to ask him out. Just let me get my phone to call him." Taya picked up her phone and dialed Kyoun's number. " Hey Kyoun, I was ahhh ummm wondering of ummm you wanted to go ummm out to a movie uhhh somtime...?" asked Taya nervously."Really? That'd be great! See you Friday night!" said Taya. Taya hung up the phone. "He said yes!" Taya screamed. Ciara and Taya both bounced with joy. Taya and Ciara walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. "Hey Ciara, I was wanting to meet you mom today, if possible your dad to." said Tohru. " Of course! Here i'll call them to come over and you guys can chat and stuff." said Ciara dialing the number on her phone. After Ciara hung up the phone then said " They'll be here in about 15 minutes. Trust me, you'll love them!" said Ciara. For the remainder of the 15 minutes, Ciara and Taya ate snacks and chated. After a little bit the doorbell rang. "That must be them, i'll get it!" annouced Ciara. The door opened and Ciara led her parents into the kitchen. " Wait a second! Kyo! Arisa!" Said Tohru in shock. After all these years, she had forgoten all about her friends. " Tohru! Oh my god! Hey where's that stupid rat?!" Said kyo in astonishment. " He's at work right now." said Tohru, walking up to Arisa and Kyo. "Man where have the years gone?" Asked Arisa. Everyone smiled and burst out laughing. "Uhhh mom, how do you know Ciara's parents?" asked Taya inquizitivally. " Oh, well you see, these people were all friends of mine from my childhood!" Answered Tohru. They all smiled once more as Yuki walked in. " Oh look its that damn rat!" said Kyo grinning. "What the... where have I heard that before...? KYO?!" Yuki looked over at Kyo with big, confused eyes. "KYO! ARISA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Said Yuki loudly. "Well you see honey," Tohru continued, " Kyo's and Arisa's daughter is Taya's best friend. So I decided I wanted to meet Ciara's parents, since she was spending the night and ... you can probably figure out the rest." said Tohru. "Well," said Yuki " After all these years, you've been right here you stupid cat." Yuki grinned as Kyo got annoyed like old times. "Hey question," asked Taya " why do you keep calling each other cat and rat?" Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Arisa all looked at each other nervously. "Well it's a long story, if your up to it." Said Tohru, motioning for everyone to sit down.

**And so that concludes chapter 4. Sorry it's taken me so long to post it, I have been really caught up with school and stuff, but I am going to try to update more often. Sorry also, that chapter 4 is short. Was tired so I finished early.**


End file.
